Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and a rotor having a rotatable hub with one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Like most dynamic systems, wind turbines are subject to undesirable vibrations that may detrimentally impact the operation and/or structural integrity of the wind turbine. In addition, such vibrations may contribute to undesirable noise in the area surrounding the wind turbine. For example, vibrations generated by the drivetrain can be radiated as sound by the tower structure, thereby significantly contributing to an audible tonality in the vicinity of the wind turbine. This noise can be a nuisance to neighbors of the wind turbine as well as personnel working at the wind turbine site.
One design approach for minimizing vibrations in the wind turbine tower is to structurally reinforce the wind turbine so as to alter its vibration response (e.g., make the tower stiffer). Such a solution, however, may be prohibitively expensive, especially as tower heights continue to increase.
In view of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved acoustic damping system for wind turbine towers. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method having a plurality of damping elements that reduce audible tonality generated by the wind turbine by reducing surface vibrations of the tower.